believe me hyung
by Park Dibi
Summary: "kenapa kau melakukannya hiks.." "aku mencintaimu hyung percayalah" Kyungsoo yang sedih melihat kedekatan Kai dengan Krystal. sumarry macam apa ini- - yasudah Please Read and Review ya :3


Believe me hyung

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Cast other : member exo, f(x) krystal, etc

Genre : romance, angst, friendship, family, etc

Length : shortfic

Rating : K+

Warning : Typo(s), Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OCC, etc

Note : mian dibi belum bisa ngelanjutin the real dream otak dibi lagi macet/? Gantinya dibi bikini shortficnya kaisoo entah kenapa kepikiran buat ff ini pas liat teasernya kai yang sama krystal itu kretek tau gak sih/? Yaudah langsung aja cekidot

.

"BANGUN SEMUA BANGUN" terdengar teriakan dari sang exo leader kim joonmyeon atau suho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar para member dengan nafsu

"BANGUN SEHUN, KAI, LUHAN, KRIS, CHANYEOL, DAN CHEN BANGUN KENAPA KALIAN SANGAT SULIT UNTUK DIBANGUNKAN" oke kali ini suho berteriak frustasi dengan kelakuan hyung dan dongsaengnya yang butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membangunkan mereka

"hyung kau berisik" tiba-tiba muncul lah sang umma atau do kyungsoo dari balik pintu kamarnya dan kai diikuti oleh lay yang keluar dari kamarnya mendengar keributan yang disebabkan oleh namjachingunya

"DO-ya bantu aku memangunkan mereka..jebal" kata suho memelas pada d.o

"lay hyung bantulah namjachingumu ini aku akan membangunkan kai lalu memasak sarapan" kata d.o

"ah ne kyungsoo" kata lay lalu berjalan ke kamar meber lain

*at KaiSoo room*

"kai-ya ireona.. wake up now" kata d.o sambil mengguncang tubuh kai

"nghhh hyung 5 menit lagi" gumam kai

"babo kau ada jadwal" ucap d.o

"ah iya hyung mati aku" ucap kai cepat dan langsung berlari ke toilet meninggalkan d.o yang mengaga melihat tingkah kai

"ah sudahlah lebih baik aku memasak sekarang sebelum aku mendengar rengekan dari semua member" gumam d.o lalu pergi menuju dapur dan segera menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan para member

"d.o umma aku merindukanmu~" teriak sehun dan langsung memeluk d.o sedangkan member lain sweedrop melihat tingkah maknae mereka

"yak oh sehun berhenti memeluk kyungsooku" disusul juga teriakan kai yang tidak terima kyungsoonya dipeluk oleh namja lain

"sudahlah kai kkk, kai bukankan jadwalmu jam 8?" Tanya d.o

"iya, ASTAGA HYUNG AKU TERLAMBAT, HYUNGDEUL AKU PERGI DULUAN PAI" teriak kai dan langsung memakai sepatunya dan berlari ke tempat dimana dia dijadwalkan

"YAK KAI SARAPANMU" teriak sang appa alias suho yang tiba tiba dating

"biarkan aku yang mengantar makanannya hyung" d.o pun membersihkan dirinya dan pergi membawa makannanya dan kai berhubung dia juga belum sarapan

-skip-

"annyeong" sapa d.o pada para staff yang ada disitu saat dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya

"permisi apa noona melihat kai?" Tanya d.o pada seorang staff noona

"ah dia ada di sana sedang photoshoot bersama member f(x)" tunjuk staff noona tersebut pada suatu ruangan

"ah gomawo noona" ucap d.o sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah ruangan yang ditunjuk staff noona sambil membawa bekal yang ia siapkan buar dirinya dan kai. Saat ia sampai di ruangan tersebut ia terkejut karna ia tidak tahu bahwa kai namjachingunya sedang melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Krystal

"cut kalian boleh beristirahat selama 30 menit" kata sang sutradara yang mebuat d.o tersadar dari lamunannya dan pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat kai sedang memperbaiki poni krystal dan melihat kai bercanda dengan krystal. Sangat romantic itulah menurut d.o

Deg

'ya Tuhan kenapa ini sangat sakit' batin d.o pilu, kai bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan d.o disitu dan setetes air mata keluar dari mata itu namun segera dihapusnya air mata itu

"noona bisakah kau memberikan ini pada kai? Katakan saja ini dari d.o. aku harus pergi sekarang noona gomawo dan annyeong" kata d.o dan segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan mata yang sudah berair sejak tadi

*kai pov*

"permisi kai-ssi ini ada titipan dari d.o-ssi sebenarnya d.o-ssi sudah disini sejak tadi mungkin dia tidak ingin mengganggumu akhirnya Ia menitipkannya padaku lalu pergi" kata seorang staff yang memberikan sebuah tas kecil dan langsung pergi. kyungsoo hyung sudah dari tadi disini? Benarkah berarti dia melihatku dan krystal. Sontak saja aku berdiri dan berlari keluar untuk mencari kyungsoo hyung tak kuperdulikan teriakan dari para staff maupun sutradara yang kuperdulikan sekarang adalah kyungsoo hyung.. aigoo kau dimana hyung mianhae. Aku pun mencoba menghubunginya namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada jawaban darinya. Ah taman iya taman yang selalu didatangi kyungsoo hyung pasti dia disana sekarang aku pun berlari ke taman itu dan gotcha kyungsoo hyung benar-benar ada disana

*author POV*

"kai tidak tahu kah kau bahwa ini sangat sakit kenapa kau bisa menerima disaat dia menciummu kenapa kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya..hiks" gumam d.o dan mengusap air matanya

"hyung.." kai datang lalu memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo

"hiks kai…hiks" tangis d.o pun pecah saat melihat kai datang dan memeluknya

"mianhae hyung mianhae" kata kai mengelus rambut halus d.o

"kenapa kau melakukannya hiks.." ucap d.o saat mencoba menghetikan tangisnya sendiri kai mengerti maksud d.o langsung menatap wajah d.o

"aku sedang latihan dengannya hyung aku mencintaimu hyung percayalah" kata kai meyakinkan d.o yang dibalas dengan gelengan kecil dari lawan bicaranya

"hyung jebal jangan seperti ini aku tidak berbohong aku tidak mencintai krystal aku hanya latihan itupun dengan terpaksa aku melakukannya kau tahu hyung setiap adegan yang aku perankan aku selalu membayangkan bahwa wajah mereka adalah wajamu hyung percayalah" mohon kai pada d.o

"tapi kenapa kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku?" Tanya d.o dan menatap mata kai yang juga kai balas menatap d.o

"mungkin karna badanmu terlalu kecil hyung" goda kai pada d.o

"Yak enak saja huh lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang saja" ujar d.o ketus

"ahahaha mian hyung" ujar kai dan menatap dalam mata d.o

"hyung saranghae jeongmal saranghae" ungkap kai dan mengecup bibir d.o

"nado saranghae kai, aku percaya padamu jangan tinggalkan aku" kata d.o dan memeluk kai erat dan dibalas anggukan dari kai yang balik memeluk tubuhnya

END

Hwaaa fic macam apa ini T^T mian jelek otak bener-bener lagi eror stress banyak tugas u.u mian ficnya pendek juga *peluk luhan*/? Okeh sekian terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca mohon reviewnya sodara-sodari dan teman-teman sekalian sekali lagi REVIEW, NO SIDERS, AND PLAGIATOR? HELL JUSEYO hahaha peace damai oke damai/? *pergi bareng luhan* XD


End file.
